Maybe this Christmas
by 1BlackSheep3
Summary: Victoria is a bullied 6th year at Hogwarts. She is singing for the Christmas ball at Hogwarts and when she reveals her face to everyone at the end, what'll happen? I suck at summaries. Remus/OC.Songfic. Marauders era. Rated T for some cuss words. Based on the song 'Maybe this Christmas' by Shane Dawson.


**Hello people, this is my semi first fanfiction! I'm working on another one called "Slytherpuffs and gods" a crossover of HP and Avengers/Thor. Also, this story is a sort of an example for my page! Request a song fic! Make sure the topic is on my list though! Yea, anyways, I recommend you listen to this song while reading to make more sense of the story a bit. /watch?v=bnOaN2xikio or /watch?v=1Gl_5eSp-dQ The first one is the music video and the second one is just lyrics. Now read! **

_It's Christmas time and Santa's here, making the children smile, but he's just a pedophile, so you better watch your child._

I started singing boldly, my blue, lacey masquerade mask covering my "ugly" face. Everyone will know who I am at the end of this Christmas ball, well Christmas song. Why do I even think this'll change anything? The school hates me, I don't care, but it's willing a shot to try to change it. Who care right now? Oh wait, I do. Erm, let's just continue entertaining shall we?

_Christmas trees in every house, covered in shiny lights, but they just turn brown and die or set your whole house on fire._

I watched all of the people's faces in the audience mask in the look of…confusion or Horror? Let's stick with horror. I understand the horror, since the lyrics are a _little_ messed up. Christmas isn't always cheery and happiness. Anyways, I didn't care about _their _opinions, but 4 certain people I would love to know the reactions of.

_ These are the reasons I hate the seasons, but I'm a give it a try._

All of the masks of horror wash off their face, not in their eyes. I bet you 10 galleons that they are think of why such a song. Anyways, these four people that I speak of, everyone knows them. Everyone in Hogwarts now knows them at least. They are the real reasons why I hate the seasons, they took everything from me except my horrid parents. These four bastards are the marauders.

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. Maybe I'll have a happy holiday, replace my heartache and my pain with mistletoe and candy canes this Christmas, will go my way._

I watched as people in their dresses, suits dance to my singing, completely oblivious of _WHO _was singing. I watched in upmost amusement of their happiness, not knowing all happiness they have could be gone tomorrow, just like that. I realized what part was coming up, and started getting ready to jump off and walk towards the bastards, glad they are drinking eggnog.

_Having fun with all your friends, sipping on that eggnog, but it just looks like Jizz, all over your upper lips._

I swiftly walked towards the marauders, singing this part and wiping some eggnog off James upper lip. Once finishing that part of the song, I watched for a moment of one of them laughing at the others as they threw away the drinks and spit. That person laughing was the only one in this school who didn't laugh and push me, nor did he help and protect. I get what I can get.

_Houses made out of gingerbread, cookies like Christmas trees, giving you heart disease, and type two diabetes. _

I walked away from the odd group of 6th years, still singing, signaling to the snack table. I sang in tune, not perfect though. Nothing in life is perfect, no matter how hard you try. Anyways, as I finished that verse of the song, I heard the obnoxious playboy of the school, Sirius Black; yell "It's only diabetes!" A fool, like always.

_These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'm going to give it a try. Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas, maybe I'll have a happy holiday. Replace my heartache and my pain with mistletoe and candy canes. This Christmas is going my way._

Still, everyone was dancing. I must admit, I'm jealous of them, the people who mentally torcher me. They actually have a shoulder to cry on, someone who cares for you, they have an actual life! They have a little something that once existed in my life, but those four dumbasses took it away. It's called love. Oh no, not just any kind of love. A love that shares the same feeling s on BOTH sides! Yes, I said I once had it in my life, but I didn't specify. I technically still have love, it's just one-sided. Sadly the other half is my enemy and works with _them. _

_ I've never seen reindeer fly; I've never heard the sleigh bells ring. Never seen a snowman come to life, I've never heard the Angels sing. But I hope and I pray that maybe this Christmas day, that'll change._

Not surprisingly, the mood in the room changed. It wasn't messed up happiness, everyone laughing and dancing, having the time of their lives. Right now, everyone's mood changed through the song. It was a sad, painful feeling. What I feel, every day. I'm giving them an inside peek of what goes on this side of the world. A sad, dark world that just wishes to have someone lends a hand and flips the light switch. Everyone cares about their side though, they don't care if I die and rot in this pit of darkness. They can all just go to hell.

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas, maybe I'll have a happy holiday. Replace my heartache and my pain with mistletoe and candy canes. This Christmas, will go my way. Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas, maybe I'll have a happy holiday. Replace my heartache and my pain, let's just dance the night away, this Christmas is going my way._

Well of course I couldn't just leave them in pain and sorrow for almost their whole lives, like mine. I had to cheer things up a bit and lighten the mood, getting rid of the spell. I watched as everyone's face lit up, happy that they were out of the misery and pain, back to _their _reality. Honestly, this won't last forever people. Drink a cup of cement and harden up princesses.

_Just dance with me._

I finished the song, hearing the sound of admiration and clapping. Now, if they knew who was exactly singing, would the outcome be the same? Christmas is all about happiness and a day of peace. No not really, just a joke and a lie. Anyways, I'll have to reveal my face soon anyways. Some people must know though, shouldn't they? I'm the only woman in here who isn't wearing a dress, instead a school shirt, black vest, black tie, and black ripped jeans, Yup not much cheery and very much different. "You can do this Victoria, just calm down and show your face and walk out." My goodness, you know when you imagine yourself on stage singing or something, thinking that'll it'll be so easy and I won't be nervous. Then you actually do it and it's not so easy. Yup that's me right now. My hand slowly went towards my mask, hearing gasps from the room, and all shocked I'm taking my mask off BEFORE midnight. Hogwarts tradition, broken by me. Not a surprise.

Let's just say that when I took my mask off, revealing my face to the whole of Hogwarts, it turned out much better then I predicted. I ran off stage, followed by my echo of running. Wait, that's not my echo. Is someone following me? I'm not particularly surprised, since I'm the most hated girl at Hogwarts. Back on topic, my stomps shouldn't sound that heavy. I abruptly stopped, followed by the sound of falling people and me falling down from impact of people pushing me.

"I told you she would notice us following her. Why don't you guys ever listen?" I heard Potter yell at the rest of the marauders, looking ate the rest of guys and…girl? Wow, lily is here. She's serious with this boy isn't she? "Actually I said that..." I heard the soft voice of Remus disagree with Potter, earning a glare to him. Basically, that ended up with all of them fighting about cake. _Just don't ask why, they're crazy like that. _"SHUT UP! Now why did you follow me? You're not gaining anything out of it." I yelled at them, stopping their talk about cake. They all looked like they just realized I'm still there, which I found particularly amusing. "Oh yea, you're here. Also, we are gaining something out of this missy. You and us means interrogation time, is it not?" Black said mischievously, getting close to my face. "Sorry, you're not my type." I joked at him, standing up which caused him to cause dominoes and make everyone but me fall back to the ground. "Honestly, you guys are like dominoes." I sighed, starting to walk the other way to Hufflepuff house to get ready for bed. "WOW! Not yet missy, we still got some questions you need to answer!" Potter yelled at me, catching up to me. "How exactly are you going to make me answer the-" That's all I said till I heard Sirius say 'like this' and hit me in the back of the head.

"W-Where am I?" I whimpered, sadly scared of being in a random place with no knowledge of HOW! Then it all hit me of what happened. "Damn marauders." I growled. "Did someone call us?" I heard people yell, making my head pound. "DON'T YELL! Ow!" I yelled to them myself, just causing more pain. "Aww, is poor Tori in pain? You should be. Now why were you singing on stage when you knew it all would lead up this at some point?" Potter yelled, obviously trying to make me in more pain. "I'll tell you if you get me some Asprin." I responded, earning a few odd looks from the group, except Lily and Remus. Remus's lip started to wiggle, finally separating, releasing a loud laugh. Everyone looked at him as kept laughing, then when he accio'd a bottle of Asprin. "Here you go; I put a spell on it where affects happen automatically." He said while walking towards me with a bottle of water in the other hand. "thank you." I whispered, feeling weird that I wasn't arguing with a marauder. Odd. "Okay, you got your medicine, now talk!".

I wasn't expecting any actual medicine, so I wasn't prepared to make up a lie. I was no way in hell telling them the truth of me just wanting attention and wanting people to know my pain. "I-I don't know." I whispered, trying to sound weak and in pain. All of a sudden I felt something in my stomach like…magic and butterflies? I only feel that when someone gives me Veritaserum and I haven't drunken anyth- THE WATER! Damn Remus was probably set up to it.

"Damn. Why Remus? Before the potion starts kicking in, why do you hang with these god damn idiots? All they do is bully and pull off pranks. I know you join in sometimes, but you aren't like them! You actually have heart! And don't you dare start saying 'Oh, they're different when you actually talk and hang with them' and that shit! You know deep down that they are some evil people and shouldn't do this. I-I just can't deal with this! Sirius, James, and Peter are your friends I know! I know that they support you and your furry problem at the full moon. I know they are different with you! JUST WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DUMBASS!" I screamed all of this, while lying on the floor because I was magical chained up to the wall.

"Why are you a dumbass?" I asked again while crying, and whispering though because my voice was so hoarse. I looked up to see the shocked faces of everyone. "That's all I needed to hear." Remus's soft voice, which was filled with a mixture of sorrow and happiness, whispered and said a spell to stop the potion and unlocking the chains. He walked towards me, picking me up, me unconsciously put my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Why?" I asked for the third time. "I don't know" He responded. "WAIT! What just happened! We were about to get valuable information out of her and could've ru-" Potter was interrupted by a slap in the face by Remus. "You know what Prongs?! She's Right! I honestly don't know why I never stood up to you fools when you hurt others! All you did was bully and pull pranks. I can't believe I actually helped! Just shut up and go! I'm not saying that I don't want to be friends anymore; I am just stating what's in my mind! We'll talk later in the room. Good day to you."

We were walking towards the Hufflepuff common room when I finally turned to him to ask the question that's been bugging me since he slapped Potter and sided with me. "Remus, why are being nice to me? I know I told you how much of a dumbass you were being when you pranked with them and everything but I never expected you to actually SLAP Potter and yell at him like that. It's not like you and they are your friends, even as much of idiots they are." I whispered to him all in breath, looking at the ground. Honestly, I don't even know if this is reality, It all seems to…perfect. "Hmm, I wonder that also. Why did I slap one of my best friends to side with their target? Why am I walking with that same girl and talking to her? Also why am I not kissing that girl?" He questions along with me, smirking in the process. He stops walking, looks towards me, just smiling. "What did you just say?" I whispered, too shocked to even move and breath. "Why am I not kissing that girl?" he repeats slyly, clearing enjoying this. This isn't right, did I hear him right? "Remus…" I whisper. My gods, is this happening? This is too perfect and, to be honest, kind of mushy. "Yes?" He questions, still smirking at me. "Kiss me." I order, quite surprised at my words and even more surprised when I feel a pair of warm lips moving on mine.

My eyes were wide and big, compared to Remus's closed eyes. I could feel my eyes closing slowly, yet surely and my knee's going weak. So this is what mum meant when she first kissed father. It's actually quite…nice. I quickly start moving mine against his as well, leading to a fight of dominance. I licked at his lower lip, asking for entrance. He wasn't going to let me in so easily though, obviously. Oh really Remus? I bite his lower lip softly, surprising him, making him gasp. I took my chance and started fighting again. This went on for a while, but we needed air so we had to separate at some point. When we separated, we were gasping for air and had our heads pressed against each other's. I realized we were against the wall, me being pressed against it, and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned, with his hair a little messed up. "Did I do that?" I chuckled at him, pointing at his shirt. "yea, but I don't mind." He whispered to me, clearly still trying to get air. After a few minutes of just staring at each other, I finally broke the silence by asking him if we were together now. "I don't know. Do you want to be?" He asked me. My breath hitched in my throat, even though we just finished a make-out session, so I shouldn't be surprised. "S-Sure" I smiled, stealing him in for another kiss. That night ended with him coming to MY room, but nothing happened. I swear. WE ARE ONLY 16! YOU PERVERT! (Sorry, but it's true. JKING!)

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! AND WHAT IS THIS?!" James Potter yelled at the top of his lungs in the dining room the next morning. When he said 'WHAT IS THIS' he signaled at Remus sitting at Hufflepuff table and him holding my hand. "What does it look like? I'm sitting, eating, and holding my GIRLFRIEND'S hand" Remus responded calmly, emphasizing the word girlfriend. I watched as Sirius's and James's faces went into complete shock, as did the rest of the room's faces since James's yelling got everyone's attention. "I would very much appreciate if you stopped interacting with her in a bad way, and if you can't do that much then please put the bullying to a minimum." Remus continued talking, stabbing at his waffle in the process.

"W-what the fudge happened when you took her away last night?" Sirius whispered, still in complete shock. "Oh we talked, made-out; you know the usual thing you do with girls, No further than making out though." Remus just kept yapping away like this was nothing. True it was actually. He looked at his watch, then turned to me. "Well, we better start going now, don't want to be late for class. See you in Transfiguration!" He suddenly kissed me, I responded gladly. We stopped, got up from our seats and started to head for the door. "Oh and Potter, Black I think we'll be seeing each other more often now, don't you think?" I told the two boys, mouth's wide open. I smirked at them, and walked away.

Christmas isn't that bad now actually.

**BOOM! The End. What did you guys think about it? Good? Bad? WHAT DO YOUR SPONGY BRAINS THINK! Hehe, leave a review please and possibly request some stories at my info thing. Yup go to my page and see if I have something on my list you are interested in and I could write a song story for you!**


End file.
